


Hypotheticals

by thatmitchsentho



Series: A Bellas Reunion [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Part III to A Bellas Reunion...Beca and Aubrey have an arrangement. That arrangement has been working perfectly well for them thus far. But what happens when Aubrey poses a hypothetical question.





	Hypotheticals

Beca’s phone vibrated on her desk, so she flipped it over to check who was texting. It was Aubrey. Aubrey was in town for work for a whole week and since the two of them had been hooking up whenever proximity allowed, she’d decided to forgo the work-compensated hotel and just stay with Beca. She’d been in and out of Los Angeles about a half dozen times now, and this was the longest stay yet in their almost eight month non-relationship.

She herself had only made it back to Washington once, but there was no real reason for someone in her line of work to make their way to Washington. And to drop in purely to see the other woman would be against the arrangement they made. Which was sex. When the other was in town.

So far this it had been four days in which they’d come home from work, go out for dinner and then come home and head straight for bed. The sex had only gotten better with repetition and the two of them were good for a few solid hours before they called it and fell asleep. Beca could honestly say that she hadn’t felt more sexually satisfied in her life than when Aubrey was in town.

Beca had noticed that Aubrey didn’t really talk about the specifics of her work much. She knew Aubrey worked in politics, but not the fine details of what she did. There were a lot of phone calls, a lot of emails. Lots of words Beca didn’t understand. They talked about things they had in common. Music. The Bellas. Sex. It was pretty comfortable and whilst someone would be forgiven for assuming Beca would be awkward in that kind of arrangement, she really wasn’t. She was happy.

But now Aubrey was texting her, which wasn’t out of the ordinary but they’d only spoken a couple of hours ago.

_I’ll pick up more beer on the way home. Any chance we can order in tonight? We need to talk._

Thus far, the extent of their texting exchanges had been fairly lewd with the occasional conversation about what was for dinner, and one particularly memorable exchange that wasn’t texting so much as picture messaging. But this felt different. Beca didn’t know what to expect so she sent a simple _OK Pizza?_ back to Aubrey and let it go until she arrived home.

Aubrey had beaten her home, and was perched on the lounge, laptop up on her legs as she did whatever it was she was doing. Long, bare legs. Tiny shorts. Such long, tanned legs and tiny, tiny shorts. It was a sight she could appreciate, that was a fact. She took a second to indulge in a quick fantasy about running her hands up those thighs. Then the younger woman shook herself out of that momentary lapse, remembering that she had wanted to talk about something.

“Hey,” Beca said. “Let me change and ditch this bag and I’ll grab us both a beer.”

“Sure,” Aubrey said. “I ordered pizza. Half pepperoni, half hot and spicy special.” Beca left her bag inside her office door. Then she headed up to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and changed quickly, then headed to the kitchen. The beer was already cold, and she grabbed them each a drink. She handed Aubrey hers after the blonde had shifted her laptop away and closed it.

“So you wanted to talk?” Beca said. “Sounds ominous.”

“Doesn’t have to be,” Aubrey said. “I’ll be blunt, that works best for us. We’ve been having some pretty great sex whenever we’re in the same area. I like it. I’m presuming you like it. But we may need to consider a hypothetical.”

“Which is?”

“What would happen if I was offered a job in Los Angeles?” Aubrey asked. Beca took a sip of her beer. That was definitely an interesting development.

“And have you been offered a job in Los Angeles?” Beca asked. Seeing Aubrey more often wouldn’t be an entirely bad thing. If she was being completely truthful, she looked forward to when Aubrey came to town.

“I have,” Aubrey said. “Now ask me if I’ve taken it.”

“Have you taken this completely not hypothetical job?”

“I have,” Aubrey said. “Signed the contract today. It’s a big step up career wise for me. But I was concerned about what that means for us. Because this is has been a lot of fun. Really great sex when I fly in. But when I fly back out it’s over. Except now I won’t be flying back out and that’s potentially going to alter the dynamic.” Beca sank into silence for a second. Aubrey wasn’t particularly bothered, she just let her stew for a moment, going and paying for the pizza as it arrived. She set the box down on the table and opened it, grabbing her first slice before Beca spoke again.

“Okay,” Beca said. “Um, you’re right. This has been really fun. The sex is… well. Let’s not be prudish, it’s fucking awesome. And yes it was supposed to be a fly in fly out kind of deal.” Aubrey paused. This sounded bad.

“But,” she continued, “I’m also kind of enjoying the other bits too? Like when we’re making late night pb & j because we’re hungry after burning off so much energy, or just eating dinner like we are now or having coffee. I’m not suggesting you move in here because that would probably be a stupid move on both our parts, but we could change the sporadic hot sex status to dating plus hot sex status?”

“You think we might work as a couple?” Aubrey asked. Beca sat back in the couch.

“Ten years ago I would have said hell no,” Beca said thoughtfully. “But we aren’t the same people we were back then. Now we’re… I don’t know. We’re settled. We know what we want, and clearly we’re able to give that to each other at least in a sexual sense. So let’s see if we can’t get the rest to fall into place. I mean, if you’re hypothetically interested.” A smile was slowly spreading across Aubrey’s face.

“Yeah,” she said. “I am. And not just hypothetically.”

“Awesome,” Beca said, picking up a piece of pizza.

“But I agree, I’m not going to move in here,” Aubrey said. “I like your place but for two people who admittedly don’t always open up the easiest, moving in together straight off the bat is not a great idea, regardless of how well we get along during our sexual encounters. Do you know any realtors in the area though?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “When do you start?”

“Six weeks,” Aubrey said. “I’m gonna come back in about three weeks to try and line up a place.”

“Well if you can tell me what you’re looking for and a price range, I’ll call my guy and have them lined up for when you’re back.”

“That would be amazing,” Aubrey said. “And - well - it’d be preferable if it wasn’t a huge drive from here and where I’ll be working. But we can talk about that later.”

“It won’t be a prob, I’ll just call him and see what he has,” Beca said. “And Aubrey?”

“Yeah?” she asked, grabbing her next slice.

“Congrats on the new job,” Beca said. “I’m sure we can come up with a way to celebrate after dinner.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” she said. “Hey, have you told any of the girls about this? The me and you thing?”

“CR knew about the first time,” Beca said. “But only that time. I asked her if you were seeing anyone. What about you? Chloe?”

“Chloe knows that I stay here when I come to LA but not what we do during my visits,” Aubrey said. “We’ll probably need to fill the girls in at some point.”

“Not tonight,” Beca said. “We still have pizza and beer and a post dinner celebration ahead of us.” They kept talking as they ate, and they strayed from their routine a little by not stripping off immediately and heading for the bedroom. Instead they drank some coffee on the back patio. 

“Can I be frankly honest?” Beca said. “Since we’re going to try the whole dating thing?”

“Of course,” Aubrey said.

“I, uh, haven’t really... you know. Been with anyone else since you started coming here,” Beca said. “Just that one way back at the start.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Beca said with a shrug.

“Me either,” Aubrey said. “I guess I was just extremely satisfied after our encounters, I didn’t see the need to look somewhere else.”

“Right?” Beca said. “We’re good at the sex thing.”

“Real good,” Aubrey agreed. 

“So what is this job you accepted exactly?” Beca said. “I always thought that Capitol Hill was like, the peak for people in your line of work.”

“It is,” Aubrey said. “But there are steps. I’m not that high up the ladder where I am now, even though. But now, I’ll be moving upward, quite significantly, even if I’m moving back out of Washington.”

“Oh, rad,” Beca said. “I’m kinda glad you’ll be around more.” Aubrey got up and situated herself in Beca’s lap, leaving a long and heated kiss on her mouth. Beca exhaled noisily and let her hands smooth over the legs she’d eyeballed earlier. Her hands moved all the way up, and Aubrey’s mouth was grazing up the side of her neck. Her fingers tugged at the drawstring on Aubrey’s tiny running shorts just as the blonde bit down on her earlobe.

“I think we should move this inside,” Beca said. Aubrey was already up and tugging Beca’s shirt off as they moved back into the house. Aubrey’s shorts were on the floor half a second later, and they were both completely naked by the time Beca pushed Aubrey onto the bed. 

She immediately pushed Aubrey’s legs apart and settled between them. She let her lips roam over the skin of her abdomen, her tongue darting out to trace along the ridges of her hipbone, her teeth occasionally sinking into the flesh. She let a hand cup Aubrey between the legs as she did so, a sign that she was eventually going to make her way there. But Aubrey squirmed against it, impatient for what she wanted. So she headed down further, stopping to kiss and bruise the flesh of her inner thigh, which was enough to make Aubrey swear. She smiled to herself and decided not to make her wait any longer.

Even though she was clearly in need, Beca took her time. She wanted to make this a memorable night, a celebration, like she’d said. Her mouth insistently worked against her and her fingers inside of her, until she felt the tell-tale sign of Aubrey’s body tensing up in approaching orgasm. She backed away and began kissing down her thigh, a frustrated moan coming from the blonde. When she was sure Aubrey’s orgasm had backed off, she went again, repeating the same procedure. And again, until round five when Aubrey clearly begged her to keep going.

“Don’t you dare stop, Beca, please,” she said in a strangled whine. It was the please that did it, so this time she kept going, fingers pumping and tongue working at her clit until Aubrey groaned loudly as she came. Beca liked that sound. 

She waited Aubrey out, the blonde taking a minute to get back to a state where she could breathe properly. But the blonde was always eager to reciprocate and within a few short moments had Beca on all fours, fingers pumping steadily inside her from behind while her free hand toyed at her breasts and her mouth occasionally left kisses on the pale skin along her lower back. As soon as she was close to orgasm, Aubrey hurriedly moved and then lowered herself under Beca to urge her to sit on her face. After that, it wasn’t much longer until Beca was biting back her own scream. 

They both lay panting on the bed for a moment, in need of water. Beca offered to go get them both some, handing a cold bottle to Aubrey when she returned. 

“Congrats on the new job, Bree,” she said simply. “Seriously. You’re pretty kick ass.” She swallowed some of the water and then leaned over and kissed her. They kept it going for a moment, just a soft little makeout. Beca realised it was the first time they’d kissed like this outside of the bounds of sex, but she quite liked it. 

“Um…” Aubrey said. “I know normally we aren’t close to being done in a single round, but if it’s all the same to you…”

“By all means,” Beca said. “Let me just wash up a little and we can get some sleep.” They took turns cleaning up and then Beca pulled a sheet up over them. Aubrey curled up against her shoulder and Beca wrapped an arm around her.

“This is nice,” Aubrey said sleepily. “You know, I’m glad we’re going to try this out.”

“Yeah, me too,” Beca replied in an equally drowsy tone. “Literally though, not hypothetically.”


End file.
